Pelindung Dunia Baru
by Hikasya
Summary: Naruto adalah keturunan satan Lucifer. Karena suatu sebab, dia pun terseret ke dimensi lain hingga terdampar ke dunia ninja. Bersama Akeno dan Serafall, Naruto memulai kehidupannya di dunia baru. Sampai terjadi hal yang tidak terduga ketika ia bertemu dengan Naruko dan para ninja lainnya di dunia baru. Inilah awal sesuatu yang manis hingga terpahit. Request dari Ryousuke Naruto
1. Bertemu Naruko

GOOONG!

Sebuah pusaran hitam muncul di langit, ketika seorang laki-laki bernama Rezevim, mengarahkan tangannya ke depan. Dia sedang melawan seorang keturunan Satan Lucifer yang bersekolah di Kuoh Academy. Pertarungan mereka berlangsung cukup sengit di halaman depan sekolah, selama beberapa menit.

Seorang keturunan Satan Lucifer yang bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik. Bermata biru. Ada tiga guratan di dua pipinya. Kulitnya berwarna kecoklatan. Berumur 16 tahun dan duduk di kelas 10.

Dia tidak sendirian dalam menghadapi Rezevim, melainkan bersama dua gadis yaitu Himejima Akeno dan Sitri Serafall.

Himejima Akeno adalah seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang diikat ponytail. Bermata ungu. Seorang iblis. Berumur sekitar 18 tahun dan duduk di kelas 12.

Sedangkan Sitri Serafall adalah seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang diikat twintail. Bermata ungu. Berumur sekitar 19 tahun. Dia memegang sebuah tongkat yang mempunyai tanda bulan bintang di ujungnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto yang membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Itu sihir portal dimensi! Kekuatan lubang hitam kematian! Rezevim memiliki kemampuan untuk mengendalikan dimensi!" jawab Serafall yang kelihatan sangat panik."Jangan sampai kita tertelan dengan gaya gravitasi sihir portal dimensi ini. Kalau nggak..."

Belum sempat, Serafall melanjutkan perkataannya. Tiba-tiba muncul angin kencang dan tekanan gravitasi yang sangat kuat akibat dihisap oleh lubang hitam tersebut. Sehingga apa saja yang ada di dekatnya, akan dihisapnya masuk ke dalamnya.

Tidak ada tampak Rias, Issei, dan teman-teman lainnya yang membantu mereka karena disibukkan dengan musuh lain yang menyerang. Mereka terpisah-pisah akibat perbuatan Rezevim.

WHUUUUSH!

Angin terus bertiup dengan kencang dan hendak menyeret mereka agar masuk ke dalam lubang hitam tersebut. Mereka berusaha untuk bertahan dalam keadaan gawat seperti ini. Tapi, tekanan gravitasi lubang hitam itu semakin bertambah kuat dan menarik mereka maju secara perlahan-lahan. Lalu...

"WUAAAAAH!"

Naruto tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi karena tidak bisa melawan tekanan gravitasi yang terlampau sangat besar. Dia pun terbang dan sukses terhisap ke dalam lubang hitam tersebut.

Tidak hanya itu, dua gadis itu juga ikut terhisap ke dalamnya. Menyusul Naruto yang sudah masuk ke dalamnya.

"KYAAAAAA!" teriak Akeno dan Serafall yang sangat menggelegar dan memecahkan langit sana.

Rezevim tersenyum sinis saat melihat ketiga musuhnya sudah lenyap dari hadapannya. Bersamaan lubang hitam itu menghilang dalam sekejap mata dan membawa ketiga musuhnya ke dimensi lain yang berbeda. Inilah menjadi awal bagi Naruto dan dua gadis itu untuk memulai kehidupan baru di dunia lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Serafall x Akeno**

 **Genre: adventure/tragedy/hurt/comfort/romance/mystery**

 **Rating: M**

 **Setting: dunia shinobi**

 **Start: Selasa, 26 Juli 2016**

 **Note: cerita di fic ini agak berbeda dari canonnya. Kekuatan para tokoh di High School DxD dan Uzumaki Naruto di Naruto merupakan hasil dari pikiran original author. Kekuatannya nggak sama dengan di canonnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk Ryousuke Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PELINDUNG DUNIA BARU**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1. Bertemu Naruko**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di ruang gelap gulita, sunyi, dan sepi. Tempat antah berantah. Tiada ujung dan tepinya. Batasnya juga tidak ada. Keadaan maya dan tidak nyata. Tempat yang tidak diketahui. Entah di mana ini.

Di sinilah, Naruto muncul secara tiba-tiba. Dia sendiri juga tidak tahu entah apa yang terjadi. Tubuhnya melayang-layang. Rambut dan pakaiannya berkibar-kibar seperti bendera, padahal tidak ada angin yang meniupnya. Tidak ada gravitasi yang bisa membuatnya berdiri tegak di lantai. Sebuah keanehan telah terjadi ketika dirinya sudah masuk ke dalam lubang hitam itu.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara yang amat besar dan menggema di tempat itu. Menyapanya dengan segala kekuatan.

 **["Uzumaki Naruto."]**

DEG!

Spontan, laki-laki itu membelalakkan kedua matanya ketika mendengar suara tersebut. Dia sangat kaget disertai wajah yang memucat pasi.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang bergetar.

Suara misterius itu menjawabnya.

 **["Akulah sang kami-sama. Pencipta dunia ini."]**

Sekali lagi, Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangkanya bahwa dia bertemu dengan sang kami-sama. Tuhan sang pencipta alam semesta.

"Ka-Kami-sama?!"

 **["Ya, aku adalah penciptamu. Akhirnya kita berjumpa di sini,"] kata sang kami-sama dengan suara yang amat menggetarkan hati.["Aku mempunyai tugas untukmu. Hanya kau bisa melakukannya."]**

"Tugas apa itu?"

 **["Tugas untuk mendamaikan elemental nation yang merupakan dunia yang akan kau singgahi sekarang. Untuk itu, laksanakan tugasku ini dengan baik. Apakah kau sanggup, Naruto?"]**

Naruto mengangguk cepat dengan wajah yang sangat serius.

"Baiklah, aku sanggup!"

 **["Bagus. Kalau begitu, aku akan memindahkanmu ke dunia baru itu. Bersiaplah Naruto!"]**

SRIIING!

Tubuh Naruto bercahaya putih. Dia memperhatikan sekujur tubuhnya yang dipenuhi dengan cahaya putih. Cahaya putih itu sangat menyilaukan mata dan menyelimuti tempat gelap tersebut.

PAAAATS!

Sekelebat cahaya memenuhi tempat itu. Lalu menghilang dalam sekejap mata. Cahaya sang kami-sama menuntun Naruto ke dunia baru. Dunia lain yang dipenuhi oleh para ninja.

Dia tidak sendirian, tapi terdampar bersama Akeno dan Serafall. Mereka terlempar secara terpisah. Tapi, akan terdampar di tempat yang sama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Uhm... Sudah pagi ya?"

Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dan bermata biru. Ada tiga guratan di dua pipinya. Kulitnya yang kecoklatan. Mengenakan pakaian piyama. Berumur sekitar 16 tahun. Namanya Uzumaki Naruko.

Dia seorang ninja yang masih berada di tahap genin. Baru saja pulang dari melaksanakan misi bersama kelompoknya, kemarin itu.

Kini hari sudah pagi. Sang mentari perlahan-lahan merangkak naik ke atas langit. Sehingga sinarnya menembus jendela sampai menerpa Naruko dan memaksa Naruko untuk bangun pagi. Bertepatan pada pukul 7 pagi.

"UWAAAAAH!" Naruko menggeliat untuk meregangkan badannya. Dia masih terduduk di tempat tidurnya, dengan dibungkus selimut tebalnya.

Dia tersenyum seraya memandang ke arah langit. Langit biru yang dipenuhi awan-awan yang beranekabentuk. Berjalan secara berdampingan. Burung-burung kecil pun bernyanyi untuk menyambut pagi yang indah ini.

"Hari ini begitu cerah," katanya dengan penuh semangat."Aku akan sarapan saja di kedai ramen Ichiraku. Tapi, aku harus mandi dulu sekarang!"

SREK!

Disibaknya selimutnya dengan cepat. Dia melompat dari tempat tidurnya. Alhasil, membuatnya terjatuh karena tersandung sesuatu yang tergeletak di lantai.

GUBRAK!

Akibatnya, wajahnya sukses mencium lantai sehingga dia terkapar sebentar dengan posisi yang tidak elit.

"Aduuuh, sakitnya! Apa sih yang membuatku tersandung?"

Lantas dia memegang wajahnya yang sudah memerah dan langsung melihat ke arah sesuatu yang tergeletak di lantai. Persis di dekat dirinya sekarang.

JREEENG!

Rupanya seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik. Ada tiga guratan di dua pipinya. Memakai pakaian seragam khas Kuoh Academy. Sepatu kets hitam membungkus kedua kakinya. Dia tergeletak dalam keadaan tertelungkup di lantai. Pingsan saat keluar dari lubang hitam yang muncul di kamar Naruko, satu jam yang lalu.

SIIING!

Hening.

Tempat itu menjadi hening beberapa menit.

Gadis itu terpaku di tempat karena menyaksikan seseorang yang tergeletak cukup dekatnya. Ditambah laki-laki itu berwajah sama dengannya. Hal ini membuat dirinya berpikir sangat keras.

'Si-Siapa cowok ini? Kok wajahnya mirip denganku? A-Atau jangan-jangan dia adalah ninja jahat yang menyerupai aku dan pura-pura pingsan. Padahal semua pintu dan jendela sudah kututup rapat, semalam itu. Hm... Mencurigakan,' batin Naruko yang berwajah sewot.

Saat bersamaan, laki-laki yang tidak lain adalah Naruto, sadar dari pingsannya. Kedua mata birunya perlahan-lahan terbuka. Kesadarannya mencoba berkoneksi dengan alam nyata.

"Ng, di ma-mana aku?"

"Ah, dia sadar!"

Naruko membelalakkan kedua matanya dan segera bangkit berdiri dari acara terkaparnya.

HUP!

Dia menjauhkan jaraknya ketika Naruto melihat ke arahnya. Kedua mata mereka saling melotot tajam. Syok begitu.

"SIAPA KAU!?" seru mereka bersamaan sambil menunjuk antara satu sama lainnya.

Seketika wajah mereka sewot bersamaan. Seiring Naruto bangkit berdiri dari acara terkaparnya. Memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing.

Tangan Naruko masih menunjuk ke arah Naruto. Dia pun yang terlebih dahulu untuk memulai percakapan lagi.

"HEI, SIAPA KAU!? KENAPA KAU BISA TIBA DI DALAM KAMARKU INI!? APAKAH KAU NINJA JAHAT YANG BERNIAT UNTUK MEMBUNUHKU!? KATAKAN DENGAN JUJUR! KALAU NGGAK, AKU AKAN MELAWANMU SEKARANG JUGA!"

KIIITS!

Kedua mata Naruto menajam. Wajahnya terlihat sangat serius.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku adalah keturunan Satan Lucifer. Asalku dari dimensi lain. Karena sesuatu hal, aku terdampar di duniamu. Aku ini bukan manusia. Tapi, aku ini iblis."

DEG!

Naruko kaget sekali mendengarnya. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Sedetik kemudian, kedua matanya juga menajam.

"Iblis? Yang benar saja? Kau pasti bohong! Mana ada iblis di dunia ini, tahu!"

"Aku nggak bohong. Ini betulan, tahu! Masih nggak percaya juga."

"Tapi, marga kita kok bisa sama ya?"

"Eh? Memangnya marga kita sama?"

"Iya. Namaku Uzumaki Naruko. Aku seorang ninja yang bercita-cita menjadi seorang Hokage."

"Ah, nama kita pun juga hampir sama. Tapi, bedanya di huruf K dan T."

"Sudah kubilang, kan?" Naruko masih menatap tajam kembarannya ini."Aku nggak ngerti tentang asalmu dari dimensi lain itu. Memangnya maksudnya apa sih?"

"Kalau dijelaskan, sangat merepotkan. Aku pikir kau nggak akan paham dengan apa yang kujelaskan soalnya ceritanya panjang. Namun, yang penting maksud kedatanganku ke dunia ini, nggak buruk kok. Maksudku baik karena aku diminta untuk melindungi duniamu ini atas permintaan sang kami-sama."

"Hah? Kami-sama yang memintamu untuk melindungi duniaku ini? Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Entahlah. Aku nggak tahu juga sih."

"Heh?"

Muncul sweatdrop di kepala Naruko. Sedangkan Naruto memasang wajah datarnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Ah. Nggak. Ya sudah deh, kita akhiri saja pembicaraan ini. Aku benar-benar nggak ngerti sama sekali."

"Uhm, kau tipe gadis payah."

"A-APA KATAMU!? JANGAN SEENAKNYA MELEDEKKU, TAHU!"

Kedua tangan Naruko mengepal kuat. Wajahnya memerah padam. Dia sangat kesal karena perkataan Naruto.

Naruto hanya menghelakan napasnya. Dia memasang wajah datar. Memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana panjangnya.

"Jangan marah. Aku cuma bercanda kok. Jangan ditanggapi serius."

"Huh, kau ini. MENYEBALKAN!"

Tatapan saffir biru laki-laki itu diedarkan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan itu. Sehingga membuat Naruko keheranan.

"Kenapa?"

"Ini kamarmu ya?"

"Iya."

"Kalau gitu, aku boleh tinggal di sini nggak?"

"Hah?"

"Kok hah?"

"Ka-Kalau kau tinggal di sini, boleh-boleh saja. Tapi, kamarmu di sebelah sana," Naruko menunjuk ke arah pintu."Ini kamarku, tahu. Kau nggak boleh tidur sekamar denganku."

Seulas senyum terukir di wajah Naruto.

"Terima kasih. Kau baik juga."

"Huh, sama-sama. Tapi, ada satu hal lagi yang ingin aku bilang sama kamu."

"Apa itu?"

"Jangan coba-coba keluar dari rumahku ini. Aku minta kau tetap tinggal di rumah saja selama aku nggak ada. Jika kau masih ingin tinggal di sini."

Naruto pun tercengang. Naruko menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kalau di rumah terus, aku bosan, tahu. Aku juga ingin melihat-lihat keluar. Mengetahui tentang duniamu ini. Apa salahnya sih?"

SET!

Telunjuk mungil itu terarah pada Naruto.

"Ingat, wajah kita sama, tahu! Kalau orang-orang melihatmu berkeliaran dengan penampilan seperti itu, mereka pasti mengira kau adalah aku. Aku ini cewek dan kau cowok. Pasti orang-orang di desa ini, akan gempar kalau mengetahui kita ini tinggal serumah. Aku nggak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padaku. Kalau itu sampai terjadi, kau yang harus bertanggung jawab!"

Mendengar penjelasan Naruko yang begitu lantang, mampu membuat Naruto terdiam. Tapi, setelah itu, Naruto malah tersenyum kecil.

"Nggak masalah kok."

"Apa katamu? Nggak masalah?"

"Iya. Biarkan saja orang-orang mengetahui keberadaanku di sini. Kau tenang saja."

Seketika Naruko kembali meledak marah.

"JANGAN SEENAKNYA NGOMONG GITU!? MANA BISA AKU TENANG KALAU ORANG-ORANG TAHU KAU DI SINI!? DASAR, PAYAH!"

"Anggap saja aku ini kakakmu."

Spontan, Naruko berhenti mengamuk. Dia pun terpaku.

"Eh? Kakak? Ka-Kau menjadi kakakku?"

Naruto mengangguk disertai senyuman yang manis.

"Iya. Mulai sekarang aku adalah kakakmu. Kau boleh memanggilku Naruto-nii atau Ni-chan. Bagaimana?"

Terpaku. Benar-benar terpaku. Gadis itu berdiri di tempat. Tidak bergerak sama sekali. Kedua pipinya merona merah.

'Kakak? Dia menganggapku sebagai adiknya? Memang, selama ini aku hidup sendirian. Kesepian dan diperlakukan nggak baik sama orang-orang desa. Tapi, sekarang ada orang yang nganggap aku sebagai adiknya. Padahal orang itu muncul entah darimana. Apakah ini adalah kehendaknya dari sang kami-sama?' gumam Naruko di dalam hatinya.

Dia tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi dalam situasi seperti ini. Hatinya begitu senang. Memandang Naruto yang menunggu jawabannya dengan sabar. Kemudian dia tertawa lebar sambil melompat cepat untuk merangkul Naruto. Berteriak kencang untuk meluapkan rasa gembiranya.

"NII-CHAN!"

Laki-laki itu terperanjat saat mendapati Naruko yang melompat ke arahnya. Dia pun kewalahan dibuatnya.

"WUAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

BRAK! GEDUBRAK!

Terjadilah gempa bumi yang dahsyat. Mengguncang tempat itu disertai teriakan keras dari Naruto yang sangat menggelegar sampai ke langit sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tampak dua cup ramen jumbo terhidang di atas meja makan. Juga ada dua kotak susu yang diletakkan di samping dua cup ramen jumbo itu. Satu untuk Naruko, sedangkan satu lagi untuk Naruto.

Naruko yang mempersiapkan semuanya setelah mandi pagi. Dia sibuk mondar-mandir dari dapur ke ruang makan. Sementara Naruto cuma berdiri seraya memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Tanpa berniat sedikitpun untuk membantu adik angkatnya itu.

Kini Naruko sudah berpenampilan sebagai ninja. Tampak pelindung dahi dengan lambang Konoha di tengahnya, melingkari kepalanya. Rambutnya yang panjang diikat twintail. Tubuhnya terbalutkan jaket hitam yang memiliki lambang spiral merah di belakangnya. Dipadu dengan rok selutut berwarna jingga. Kedua kakinya tidak memakai apa-apa.

Begitulah gambaran penampilan Naruko hari ini.

Kemudian dia sibuk lagi untuk menata cup ramen dan kotak susu di dua sisi meja yang berhadapan. Dengan cekatan, dia melakukannya. Sesekali dia tersandung saking terburu-burunya.

GUBRAK!

Lagi-lagi, wajahnya sukses mencium lantai. Ditambah ledekan dari Naruto.

"Dasar, ceroboh!"

Spontan, Naruko bangkit berdiri dari acara terkaparnya. Dia menggeram kesal karena mendengar ledekan sang kakak angkat.

"HEI! JANGAN MELEDEKKU SEPERTI ITU, TAHU!"

"Memangnya salah ya?"

"HUH, BERISIK!" sembur Naruko yang mulai berjalan mendekati kursinya."AYO, KITA SARAPAN SEKARANG!"

Naruto tersenyum geli.

"Baiklah."

Maka keduanya duduk di kursi masing-masing. Saling melihat ke arah cup ramen instant yang terbuka setengahnya. Asap pun mengepul dari dalamnya.

Laki-laki itu termangu sembari menatap lama makanannya. Naruko yang memegang sumpitnya, menjadi heran melihatnya.

"Kenapa?"

Tatapan Naruto tertuju pada Naruko yang duduk di depannya. Ditunjuknya cup ramen instant itu.

"Ramen ya?"

"Iya," Naruko mengangguk pelan."Nggak suka ya? Maaf, kalau itu yang bisa aku buatkan untuk sarapan pagi. Habisnya aku nggak sempat berbelanja karena aku baru saja pulang setelah menjalani misi bersama kelompokku, kemarin itu. Hehehe... Kalau kau nggak suka, aku bisa belikan makanan lain di luar sana."

"Ah, nggak usah repot-repot. Aku akan makan ramen ini saja. Aku lumayan suka ramen juga kok."

"Lumayan? Malahan aku sangat suka dengan ramen ini. Hampir setiap hari, aku makan ini lho."

"Oh, memangnya kau nggak suka makanan lain? Misalnya sayur."

"Aku kurang suka sayur. Nggak enak."

"Pantas. Kau sering terjatuh karena kurang gizi. Habisnya setiap hari kau makan makanan nggak bergizi seperti ini."

KIIITS!

Kedua mata Naruko menajam. Wajahnya memerah padam karena kesal lagi.

"HUH, KAU MULAI LAGI! BERHENTILAH MELEDEKKU, NARUTO-NII!"

"Maaf, aku cuma bercanda kok."

"CANDAANMU KELEWATAN, TAHU!"

"Ya, sudah. Sana makan ramenmu. Keburu dingin nih."

"DASAR, MENYEBALKAN! ITADAKIMATSU!"

HAP!

Dengan perasaan jengkel, Naruko menyumbat mulutnya dengan gumpalan mie ramen yang cukup banyak. Dia makan dengan tergesa-gesa. Sehingga membuat Naruto terheran-heran melihatnya.

'Dasar, cewek aneh!' batin Naruto di dalam hatinya. Ia memakan ramennya dengan gerakan yang santai. Tidak terburu-buru seperti Naruko.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sudah selesai makan. Dua cup ramen dan dua kotak susu yang sudah tandas, dibiarkan saja tergeletak di meja. Sementara mereka duduk sebentar untuk mengistirahatkan perut yang sudah kenyang. Lalu terlibat dalam pembicaraan lagi. Memulai pembicaraan adalah Naruko.

"Oh iya, setelah ini, aku akan pergi keluar. Kau di sini saja ya dan tunggu aku sampai pulang."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Aku akan membelikanmu beberapa pakaian. Kulihat kau hanya mengenakan satu pakaian di badanmu. Karena kau sudah tinggal di sini, nggak mungkin kalau kau nggak ganti pakaian, kan?" Naruko tersenyum sambil memperhatikan Naruto dengan seksama."Sekalian saja kau mandi dulu. Aku nggak lama kok. Jadi, semoga kau betah menunggu di sini. Hehehe..."

Otomatis wajah Naruto menjadi datar sekali. Dia pun menghelakan napas beratnya.

"Kuharap aku bisa keluar rumah untuk melihat-lihat. Jika kau mengizinkannya."

"Hm... Kau bisa saja keluar desa sih. Aku tahu caranya."

"Gimana caranya?"

"Caranya kau harus berpenampilan yang sama sepertiku. Dengan kata lain, kau harus berpakaian seperti ini. Persis denganku. Gimana?"

Sungguh kaget sekali. Solusi yang dilontarkan Naruko benar-benar membuat Naruto terkena serangan jantung. Kedua mata Naruto membulat sempurna. Mulutnya ternganga lebar.

"JA-JADI CEWEK?! YANG BENAR SAJA! AKU NGGAK MAUUU!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Fic baru update!**

 **Yap, fic request buat Ryousuke Naruto sudah siap nih. Apa sudah sesuai dengan harapanmu? Semoga saja.**

 **Untuk kelanjutan ceritanya, akan saya tulis jika ada ide cerita lagi. Kamu bisa membantu dalam pengembangan ide ceritanya buat chapter depan. Ingat ya, Ryousuke Naruto. ^^**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca fic ini.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter 2.**

 **Finish: Rabu, 27 Juli 2016**


	2. Naruto disangka Naruko

**Senin, 24 Oktober 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PELINDUNG DUNIA BARU**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2. Naruto disangka Naruko**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Caranya kau harus berpenampilan yang sama sepertiku. Dengan kata lain, kau harus berpakaian seperti ini. Persis denganku. Gimana?"**

 **Sungguh kaget sekali. Solusi yang dilontarkan Naruko benar-benar membuat Naruto terkena serangan jantung. Kedua mata Naruto membulat sempurna. Mulutnya ternganga lebar.**

 **"JA-JADI CEWEK?! YANG BENAR SAJA! AKU NGGAK MAUUU!"**

"Hahaha... Aku hanya bercanda kok."

"DASAR, KAU INI! JANGAN BERI IDE YANG ANEH-ANEH DONG!"

"Hahaha... Maaf," Naruko tertawa cengengesan sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal."Oh iya, aku harus pergi sekarang. Jangan lupa, kau tetap saja tinggal di rumah saja. Ingat ya!"

"Ya... Ya... Baiklah, cerewet!"

"Hahaha... Sampai nanti, Naruto-nii!"

Gadis ninja itu segera bangkit dari duduknya, berlari-lari kecil dan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di tempat itu. Pintu terbanting dengan keras saat Naruko menutupnya. Membuat Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Naruko... Dia memang gadis yang aneh," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri sambil bersidekap dada."Hmmm... Apa yang harus kulakukan di sini? Bengong? Haaaah... Tidak ada yang menarik. Apa aku harus..."

Sejenak Naruto memutuskan perkataannya lalu tersenyum simpul sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara Naruko sedang berjalan-jalan di jalanan desa yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang lalu-lalang. Sungguh ramai sekali. Bising dan ribut.

Pemandangan langit saat ini, diterpa sang surya yang sedang tersenyum untuk menyapa semua manusia di bawahnya. Awan-awan putih yang berjalan berdampingan seperti kapas-kapas putih yang beterbangan di udara. Burung-burung yang masih berkicau dan hinggap dari pohon ke pohon yang lain. Alam ikut meramaikan suasana pagi yang masih terasa segar ini.

Di antara keramaian orang-orang, tampak laki-laki berambut raven dan bermata hitam yang berpakaian khas ninjanya, sedang berjalan dari arah berlawanan dengan Naruko. Laki-laki itu bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke. Seumuran dengan Naruko.

SET!

Mata kelam sang Uchiha tertancap pada Naruko yang kelihatan kebingungan. Kini Naruko berdiri di depan sebuah toko.

"Itu si gadis payah... Apa yang dilakukannya di sini?" tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Lantas dia berjalan santai sambil menghampiri rival abadinya itu.

"HEI, DOBE!"

Sapanya dengan nada yang sangat kasar. Membuat Naruko menoleh ke arahnya.

JIIIITS!

Tatapan mata Naruko menajam ke arah Sasuke. Wajahnya sedikit sewot. Mulutnya mengerucut.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini juga, Teme?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya tepat di samping Naruko.

"Tentu saja ini jalanan yang menuju ke arah rumahku."

"Aku tahu itu."

"Terus kenapa kau bertanya begitu padaku?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja... Aku tidak menyangka bakal bertemu denganmu di sini. Padahal aku berharap aku tidak bertemu denganmu hari ini. Kau sangat menyebalkan, tahu!"

Naruko menunjuk tepat ke arah muka datar Sasuke. Sasuke terdiam dan menyingkirkan telunjuk Naruko dari mukanya.

"Oh... Kau masih kesal padaku hanya karena insiden kecil saat misi yang dilakukan kelompok Kakashi itu. Aku tidak menduga kalau kau masih mengingatnya sampai sekarang."

Wajah Naruko memerah saat Sasuke menyebutkan kalimat 'insiden kecil' itu. Insiden yang sangat memalukan karena disaksikan langsung oleh kedua anggota kelompok Kakashi yaitu Haruno Sakura dan Yamato. Mengingatnya saja membuat Naruko merasa malu.

"Ya, aku masih kesal padamu karena insiden kecil itu. Pokoknya aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu seumur hidupku. Ingat itu, Teme!"

"Oh ya?" Sasuke malah tersenyum simpul."Tapi, aku beruntung sekali karena sudah mendapatkan ciuman pertama darimu. Terima kasih..."

"A-Apa!?"

Wajah Naruko memerah padam. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang saat Sasuke menatapnya dengan aneh. Dia pun mundur dan mundur. Lalu...

SREK!

Berbalik dan berlari kencang meninggalkan Sasuke. Menerobos kerumunan dengan tergesa-gesa.

Sang Uchiha yang ditinggalkan, tetap tersenyum simpul saat menyaksikan kepergian Naruko sampai hilang dari pandangannya. Entah mengapa hatinya merasa senang karena sudah mendapatkan ciuman pertama dari rival abadinya itu.

Usut punya usut, Sasuke sudah jatuh cinta pada Naruko sejak kecil. Mereka adalah rival sekaligus teman seakademi ninja. Sering bertengkar dan selalu berlomba-lomba untuk menjadi yang terbaik di Akademi. Walaupun Sasuke yang selalu unggul daripada Naruko. Namun, diam-diam, Sasuke menaruh rasa simpati dan kagum pada Naruko yang terus berusaha berlatih mati-matian untuk menjadi ninja yang paling hebat darinya. Dia juga ikut sedih saat melihat Naruko yang diasingkan oleh penduduk desa, hanya karena musang berekor sembilan yang tersegel di dalam tubuh Naruko. Naruko dianggap monster pembunuh yang harus dijauhi dan tidak dianggap keberadaannya di desa ini. Sedari kecil, Naruko terus hidup menderita dan selalu menangis seorang diri karena tidak ada orang yang mau mendekatinya. Sehingga mendorong Naruko untuk bercita-cita menjadi seorang Hokage agar keberadaannya diakui oleh penduduk desa.

Untuk itulah, Naruko terus berjuang sampai menjadi ninja yang hebat dan tidak kalah oleh siapapun. Dia terus menempuh banyak latihan bersama guru-guru yang telah mengakui keberadaannya yaitu Jiraiya, Kakashi dan Yamato. Juga dia bersama Jiraiya baru saja pulang ke desa Konoha, dua minggu yang lalu karena dia dan Jiraiya pergi latihan di luar desa selama dua tahun.

Selama itu, Sasuke tetap setia menunggunya dan terus berlatih keras dalam bimbingan Kakashi serta bertekad penuh akan menjadi ninja yang sangat hebat melebihinya. Sasuke juga berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia akan menjadi pelindung bagi Naruko karena Naruko sudah menyadarkannya saat menyelamatkannya dalam pengaruh Orochimaru. Sasuke sadar bahwa dia tidak akan meneruskan rasa dendamnya yang ingin membunuh Uchiha Itachi, kakak kandungnya dan akan menjadi orang yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Bahwa dia akan mengabdi untuk desa ini. Bersama teman-temannya yang telah mempercayainya dan mendukungnya. Terutama Naruko yang telah menjadi orang yang spesial di hatinya.

'Naruko... Aku berjanji akan selalu menjagamu karena aku menyukaimu. Suatu saat nanti kau akan menyadari bahwa perasaanku ini tulus padamu. Kau memang payah dan tidak peka sama sekali dengan apa yang aku lakukan padamu. Aaaah... Bagaimana lagi caranya supaya kau jatuh cinta padaku?' batin Sasuke yang menghelakan napasnya sejenak.

Kemudian dia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju ke arah Naruko pergi tadi. Dia berniat ingin mengejar Naruko sekarang.

Tiba-tiba...

"SASUKE!"

Terdengarlah seorang gadis yang memanggilnya. Sasuke menoleh ke arah asal suara.

Di balik keramaian orang-orang, tampak gadis yang berlari-lari kecil sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Gadis itu berambut pendek merah muda dan bermata hijau. Namanya Haruno Sakura.

"Sakura...," Sasuke berwajah datar saat Sakura menghentikan larinya dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya."Ada apa?"

Sakura menghembuskan napasnya yang terasa berat. Barulah dia menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"A-Ano... Aku mendengar dari Tsunade-sama kalau ada dua gadis asing yang ditemukan pingsan di dekat hutan desa. Dua gadis itu berpakaian aneh. Aku tidak tahu asal mereka darimana. Mereka juga tidak mengenakan pelindung kepala yang menunjukkan mereka adalah ninja. Entah mereka mata-mata desa lain atau yang lainnya. Pokoknya mereka sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit. Teman-teman sudah melihat ke sana. Aku juga akan pergi ke sana sekarang juga. Apa kamu mau ikut juga, Sasuke?"

Sasuke terdiam sebentar. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana panjangnya.

"Aku tidak ikut. Kamu saja yang pergi sendiri ke sana."

"Lho... Kenapa begitu?"

"Aku punya urusan yang lebih penting dari ini. Sudah ya, sampai jumpa lagi!"

Sasuke langsung menyelonong pergi dan meninggalkan Sakura yang terbengong-bengong. Sakura terpojok di antara keramaian.

"Sasuke..."

Mendadak wajahnya tertekuk lesu. Dia menghelakan napas kecewanya.

"Sayang sekali... Padahal aku berharap bisa pergi berdua dengan Sasuke ke rumah sakit. Tapi, Sasuke tetap saja bersikap dingin seperti itu padaku."

Setelah itu, dia pun pergi juga dengan langkah yang sangat gontai. Menembus keramaian dengan perasaan galau yang sangat berat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sisi lain, di salah satu atap rumah penduduk. Tampak seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dan berpakaian seragam khas Kuoh Academy. Dia berdiri di atap rumah penduduk sambil bersidekap dada. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Menyaksikan keindahan desa Konoha dari atas sana.

"Wah, tempat ini indah juga! Sangat berbeda dari dunia asalku...," ucap laki-laki berambut pirang yang tak lain adalah Naruto."Aku bisa bebas pergi kemanapun, semauku sendiri sekarang. Sangat bosan jika mengurung diri di rumah. Lagipula... Kenapa Naruko melarangku keluar hanya karena wajahnya mirip dengan wajahku? Apa nanti teman-temannya mengira aku adalah Naruko? Ah, ada-ada saja. Mana mungkin aku bisa menyamar menjadi dirinya. Aku tetaplah aku. Dia tetaplah dia. Kami memang mirip tapi berbeda dunia. Ya, itulah yang terjadi sekarang."

Dia malah berkata sendiri seperti orang gila begitu. Sesekali menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal saat merasakan keanehan yang terjadi di dunia barunya ini. Keanehan karena bertemu dengan orang yang mirip sekali dengannya. Namanya yang hampir sama. Segalanya sama. Tapi, makanan yang disukainya tidaklah sama. Sedikit berbeda dengan Naruko yang sangat menyukai ramen.

Mengenai keluarganya di dunia asalnya, Naruto adalah keturunan satan Lucifer. Orang tuanya tidak diketahui keberadaannya di mana sekarang. Naruto tinggal di sebuah apartemen kecil yang sangat berdekatan dengan Kuoh Academy. Dia juga dikenal sebagai murid yang dingin dan pendiam di Kuoh Academy. Cukup banyak gadis yang mengaguminya secara diam-diam. Hanya sedikit gadis yang berhasil dekat dengannya seperti Akeno dan Serafall. Dua gadis yang menjadi teman dekat Naruto dan selalu membantu Naruto saat menghadapi para musuh.

Mengingat tentang dua gadis itu, membuat Naruto tersentak dari lamunannya. Dia pun merasa cemas.

'Oh iya, Serafall dan Akeno... Mereka berdua juga terhisap ke dalam lubang hitam itu. Pasti mereka juga terdampar ke dunia ini,' batin Naruto yang menggema di dalam hatinya.'Aku harus mencari mereka sekarang juga. Aku takut mereka kenapa-kenapa.'

Naruto segera berbalik dan menentukan langkah kemana yang harus dia tempuh untuk mencari dua temannya itu. Dia harus mencari mulai darimana. Lagipula dia tidak mengetahui secara pasti tentang dunia ini, khususnya tentang desa Konoha ini.

Saat dia hendak menggunakan kekuatannya, tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya dengan keras.

"DOBE!"

Dia pun keheranan dan menoleh ke arah asal suara.

JREEENG!

Rupanya Sasuke. Dia sudah muncul di atap yang sama dengan Naruto. Berjarak tak jauh dari Naruto. Menatap Naruto dengan tatapan datar.

KIIITS!

Tatapan Naruto menajam. Wajahnya menjadi garang seketika.

"Siapa kau?"

Naruto menyudutkan pertanyaan itu pada Sasuke. Sehingga membuat kedua mata Sasuke membulat sempurna.

"Apa katamu? Kenapa kau bertanya begitu padaku? Jangan pura-pura amnesia begitu. Dasar, Dobe baka!"

Naruto geram mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang terkesan kasar.

"Siapa yang kau bilang amnesia, hah? Terus apa-apaan Dobe itu? Aku memang tidak mengenalimu, tahu. Baru kali ini, kita berjumpa di sini."

"Hah!? Jelas-jelas kau itu Dobe. Uzumaki Naruko, teman sekelompokku! Kau menyamar menjadi laki-laki agar bisa menghindari aku, kan? Ayolah, aku tidak mudah tertipu dengan penyamaran payahmu itu. Kau memang tidak bisa menyamar dengan baik ya."

Sweatdrop besar muncul di kepala Naruto. Dia ternganga sebentar.

'Jadi, begitu rupanya. Dia mengira aku ini adalah Naruko yang sedang menyamar menjadi laki-laki. Haaah... Ini sangat merepotkan jika aku berhadapan dengannya.'

Batin Naruto yang mulai mengerti dengan keadaan yang terjadi sekarang.

Sasuke menunggu reaksi Naruto yang dikira adalah Naruko. Lantas Naruto mengacungkan telunjuknya tepat ke arah Sasuke.

"Dengar ya... Orang asing. Aku bukan Uzumaki Naruko yang kau maksud. Tapi, namaku Namikaze Naruto. Aku laki-laki tulen, tahu. Tidak mungkin aku perempuan yang menyamar menjadi laki-laki. Aku ini keturunan satan lucifer dari dunia lain. Dengan kata lain, aku adalah iblis."

Mendengar penuturan jujur dari Naruto, cukup membuat Sasuke tersentak. Tapi, Sasuke tetap kembali pada dirinya yang tenang.

"Kau pasti bohong."

"Hah!?"

Naruto tercengang. Sasuke menatapnya dengan datar. Seketika sudut perempatan muncul di kepala Naruto. Dia meledak-ledak sendiri.

"AKU TIDAK BOHONG, TAHU! AKU INI NARUTO! BUKAN NARUKO! HARUS BEBERAPA KALI AKU MENGATAKAN ITU PADAMU, HAH!? DASAR, MENYEBALKAN!"

"Sudahlah... Jangan bercanda lagi, Dobe. Kembalilah ke wujudmu semula. Kau tidak perlu bersusah payah menyamar seperti itu."

"HUH! KAU... MEMUAKKAAAAAN!"

Naruto segera berlari kencang untuk menyerang Sasuke secara langsung. Sasuke tetap diam di tempatnya berdiri. Tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Sampai...

BLIIIITZZZ!

Mendadak kilatan kuning berhenti tepat di depan Naruto sehingga Naruto terkejut dan mengerem kecepatan larinya.

SET!

Rupanya Naruko yang datang dan mencegat Naruto untuk tidak menyerang Sasuke. Dia berdiri menghadapkan mukanya pada Naruto sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar.

"HENTIKAN, NARUTO-NII! JANGAN SERANG DIA! DIA ITU TEMANKU!"

Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke sama-sama kaget akan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba. Naruko menggunakan hiraishin agar cepat sampai di atap rumah penduduk itu karena ada segel hiraishin yang tertempel di atap rumah penduduk itu.

"Naruko/Dobe!" sahut Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan disertai kedua mata yang melotot.

Kedua laki-laki itu terpaku dengan Naruko yang berada di tengah-tengah. Naruko menunjukkan wajah seriusnya dengan kedua mata yang menajam ke arah Naruto.

"Ja-Jadi... Apa yang terjadi sekarang?" tanya Sasuke yang kebingungan."Kenapa ada orang yang mirip denganmu, Dobe?"

Naruko menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Ceritanya sangat panjang. Pokoknya kau harus berjanji agar tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada siapapun."

"Baiklah, aku berjanji."

"Bagus itu, Teme. Terus..."

Tatapan tajam Naruko terarah pada Naruto. Wajahnya sangat sewot sekali.

"Dan kau, Naruto-nii... Sudah kubilangkan jangan keluar sebelum aku kembali. Jadinya seperti ini, kan? Sasuke mengetahui keberadaanmu. Lagipula kenapa kau bisa sampai di sini? Padahal semua pintu dan jendela sudah kututup rapat supaya kau tidak bisa keluar selagi aku pergi. Tapi, bagaimana bisa kau keluar? Apa kau punya jurus teleport yang sama denganku?"

Naruto cuma berwajah datar saat diceramahi oleh Naruko. Lalu dia menjawabnya.

"Ya, tentu saja aku bisa keluar dengan menggunakan lingkaran sihir."

"Lingkaran sihir? Jurus apa itu?"

"Susah untuk menjelaskannya. Pokoknya itu kemampuan khusus seorang iblis sepertiku."

"Oh, begitu."

"Terus apa kau jadi membelikan pakaian baru untukku?"

"Ah... Oh iya... Hampir lupa... Maaf, aku belum membelikannya."

"Dasar, pelupa!"

"Ha-Habisnya aku dikejar-kejar sama orang aneh di belakangku ini..."

"Hmm... Orang aneh?"

"Iya... Uchiha Sasuke namanya. Pokoknya dia itu orang yang sombong, playboy, sok keren, sok tampan dan..."

Belum sempat Naruko meneruskan perkataannya, Sasuke malah memotongnya.

"Hei, Dobe! Aku dengar itu... Berhentilah menyebutku seperti itu. Aku tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan."

Naruko mendelik ke arah Sasuke. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

"Tapi, itu benar kok."

"Siapa bilang aku ini playboy, hah?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa yang bilang kau playboy. Yang jelas, kau suka tebar pesona terhadap gadis-gadis muda di desa ini."

"Oh... Begitu rupanya. Intinya kau cemburu padaku, kan?"

"Siapa yang cemburu padamu, hah?"

"Wajahmu memerah tuh."

"Tidak!"

"Itu tandanya kau suka padaku."

"JANGAN MERASA! SIAPA YANG SUKA DENGANMU, HAH!?"

Mereka pun malah bertengkar adu mulut sampai beradu jurus ninja masing-masing. Naruko yang sangat kesal, tanpa aba-aba lagi mengeluarkan rasengannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah tanpa menyerang Naruko sedikitpun.

Sementara Naruto, malah dibuat tercengang. Terpaku saat menyaksikan pertarungan konyol antara Naruko vs Sasuke di atap rumah penduduk itu. Dia hanya bergumam pelan.

"Dasar, orang-orang yang aneh!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!**

 **Maaf, telat buatnya. Sudah cukup lama saya menundanya. Ya, karena sudah ada ide, makanya mendorong saya untuk melanjutkannya lagi. Semoga kalian suka dengan cerita di chapter kali ini.**

 **Terima kasih banyak buat fav dan fol cerita ini. Terima kasih juga buat yang sudah mereview.**

 **Nanti akan saya balas review kalian sebelumnya melalui PM. Maaf, jika membalasnya sangat telat.**

 **Sekian sampai di sini. Sampai jumpa di chapter 3 ya.**

 **Tertanda.**

 **Hikasya**

 **Senin, 24 Oktober 2016**


	3. Menemui dua gadis iblis

**Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Senin, 12 Desember 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PELINDUNG DUNIA BARU**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3. Menemui dua gadis iblis**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di rumah sakit Konoha saat ini, orang-orang menyemut untuk berusaha masuk ke salah satu bangsal yang ditempati dua gadis asing. Dua gadis asing itu ditemukan di hutan. Entah siapa mereka. Namun, yang jelas mereka mengenakan pakaian yang aneh dan sangat berbeda dengan pakaian yang dikenakan orang-orang di desa.

Untuk itu, Tsunade selaku Hokage kelima yang bertugas untuk menyelidiki siapa sebenarnya dua gadis misterius itu. Dia sudah hadir bersama Shizune. Bersama-sama merawat dua gadis itu sampai sadar dari pingsannya. Hingga tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, dua gadis itu sadar juga.

"Hmmm... Di mana aku?"

Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang diikat twintail yang pertama kali sadar. Disusul oleh gadis berambut hitam panjang diikat ponytail. Mereka membuka kedua mata mereka secara perlahan-lahan. Dikedip-kedipnya beberapa kali lalu mendapati dua sosok yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Eh?" gadis berambut hitam panjang diikat ponytail yang bernama Akeno, tercengang."Siapa kalian?"

Dia bertanya pada Tsunade dan Shizune, yang berdiri di antara dua tempat tidur yang ditempati dua gadis itu. Tsunade yang menjawab pertanyaan Akeno.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu pada kalian. Kalian siapa?"

Akeno kebingungan dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Pandangannya pun tertancap pada Serafall yang juga melihat ke arahnya. Mereka sama-sama terkejut.

"Akeno!"

"Serafall!"

Tsunade memperhatikan keduanya secara bergantian.

"Oh, kalian saling kenal rupanya."

Kembali Akeno menatap ke arah Tsunade dan menyahut.

"Ya, kami berdua adalah teman."

"Oh, asal kalian darimana?"

"Hmmm... Asal kami dari kota Kuoh."

"Kota Kuoh? Aku tidak pernah mendengar ada nama tempat seperti itu. Di mana itu?"

"Sulit untuk dijelaskan. Karena sesuatu hal membuat kami terdampar di tempat asing yang tidak kami ketahui. Memangnya kami berada di mana sekarang?"

"Desa Konoha."

"Desa Konoha?"

"Benar. Lalu siapa kalian sebenarnya?"

Sang Hokage kelima memasang wajah yang penuh curiga pada dua gadis itu. Dua gadis itu segera memperkenalkan diri mereka.

"Maaf...," Serafall tersenyum dan ikut andil dalam percakapan ini."Kami akan memperkenalkan diri kami dulu. Namaku Sitri Serafall. Di sampingku ini..."

"Himejima Akeno," sambung Akeno yang juga tersenyum.

"Aku adalah Hokage kelima yang memimpin desa Konoha ini. Namaku Senju Tsunade."

"Hokage? Apa itu?" tanya Serafall dan Akeno bersamaan.

"Hokage adalah istilah bagi pemimpin ninja yang paling hebat di desa ini."

"Ninja?"

"Ya, sebagian besar penduduk desa ini adalah ninja. Kalian tahu tentang ninja, kan?"

"Iya, kami tahu itu."

Dua gadis itu mengangguk kompak. Tsunade berkacak pinggang.

"Baiklah, karena kalian sudah sadar sekarang, aku akan mengizinkan kalian beristirahat dulu di sini sampai kalian benar-benar pulih. Shizune..."

Tersentak, Shizune sedikit mendekat ke arah Tsunade.

"Ya, Tsunade-nee."

"Bawa makanan dan minuman buat mereka sekarang."

"Baiklah."

Shizune mengangguk dan segera pergi keluar dari bangsal. Tsunade menatap kepergiannya sampai hilang dari pandangannya.

Kemudian Tsunade fokus lagi untuk menginterogasi dua gadis itu.

"Aku ingin bertanya, kenapa kalian bisa pingsan di hutan itu. Apa yang terjadi pada kalian sebelumnya?"

Dua gadis iblis itu saling pandang lagi sembari masih terbaring di tempat tidur. Mereka saling mengisyaratkan apa yang harus mereka katakan pada Tsunade. Kelihatan bingung harus menjelaskannya mulai darimana, hingga Akeno yang menjawabnya.

"Ceritanya sangat panjang, Hokage-sama. Aku tidak tahu apa anda percaya atau tidak setelah aku menceritakannya. Tapi, karena anda kelihatan curiga pada kami, apa boleh buat. Aku akan menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada anda sekarang..."

Segera diceritakannya pada Tsunade tentang awal dia dan Serafall bisa sampai di dunia baru ini. Hingga ujung-ujungnya dia memberitahukan siapa sebenarnya dirinya. Tsunade terkejut saat mendengarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di rumah Naruko, ada Sasuke yang bertamu untuk sekedar mendengarkan cerita Naruko tentang bagaimana Naruto bisa sampai di dunia ninja ini. Mereka bertiga duduk dalam satu meja yang sama, sambil ditemani tiga cangkir teh hangat yang dibuat Naruko, sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu.

Wajah datar sang Uchiha tidak pernah berubah sampai Naruko menyelesaikan ceritanya. Dia menopang dagunya dengan tangan yang bertumpu di atas meja. Memandang lurus Naruko yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Mulutnya selalu terkunci rapat selama Naruko yang terus berbicara.

"Begitulah ceritanya, Teme...," Naruko melipat tangan di atas meja."Sekarang kau mengerti, kan?"

Mendengus pelan, Sasuke tersenyum simpul.

"Ya, aku mengerti."

"Tolong jaga rahasia ini baik-baik. Jangan beritahu siapapun tentang keberadaan Naruto-nii di sini. Bisa tidak?"

"Bisa. Tidak akan kuberitahukan."

"Bagus. Terima kasih, Teme."

Naruko tertawa lebar dengan wajah berseri-seri. Sasuke menancapkan pandangannya yang datar pada Naruto.

"Terus apa kau akan tetap tinggal di sini, Naruto?"

Ditanya begitu, Naruto menjawab dengan nada bosan.

"Ya. Begitulah."

"Aku tidak mengizinkanmu tinggal di sini."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Pandangan Naruto menjadi tajam dan berkilat. Sasuke juga begitu.

"Aku khawatir kau akan berbuat macam-macam pada Naruko selagi aku tidak ada di sini."

"Apa urusanmu, hah? Tidak mungkin aku berpikiran begitu pada Naruko."

"Bisa saja, kan? Kau itu iblis. Siapapun tidak akan tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Bisa saja kau akan berbuat macam-macam saat Naruko tertidur. Naruko mempunyai da..."

Belum sempat Sasuke meneruskan perkataannya, Naruko melemparkan shuriken padanya. Untung saja, Sasuke bisa menangkapnya dengan satu tangannya. Aksi spontan Sasuke terbilang sangat keren.

Meledaklah bom atom di rumah itu. Naruko berteriak keras sangat menggelegar.

"DASAR, TEME BAKA! JANGAN PRASANGKA BURUK BEGITU PADA KAKAKKU! JUSTRU KAU SENDIRI YANG BERPIKIRAN BURUK, KAN!? PASTI KAU INGIN MENGATAKAN SESUATU YANG KAU BAYANGKAN TENTANGKU! HUH... KAU BENAR-BENAR MESUM, TAHU!"

"Maaf."

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU!"

Naruko bertolak dari kursi dan berjalan cepat ke arah Sasuke. Lalu kerah baju Sasuke dicengkeramnya dengan kasar, melototi wajah Sasuke.

"Dengar ya. Apapun yang terjadi, Naruto-nii tetap tinggal di sini. Kau tidak punya hak untuk melarangnya. Rumah inikan rumahku. Akulah yang berhak memutuskan dia tinggal di sini atau tidak. Kau... Tidak perlu ikut campur dalam masalah ini. Mengerti, tidak?"

Dengan wajah datar, Sasuke memegang tangan Naruko yang mencengkeram kerah bajunya. Naruko tersentak.

"Aku tetap saja khawatir padamu. Kamu itu gadis, sedangkan dia itu laki-laki. Tidak baik jika kalian tinggal serumah. Lebih baik Naruto tinggal saja di tempatku. Bagaimana?"

Wajah Naruko sedikit memerah. Dia pun menepis tangan Sasuke dan melepaskan cengkeramannya dari leher baju Sasuke. Mundur dan sedikit menjauh.

"Tapi, tanyakan saja dulu pada Naruto-nii."

Mereka berdua menatap ke arah Naruto. Naruto hanya bertampang bosan.

"Terserah kalian saja. Aku hanya menuruti apa yang menurut kalian baik. Tapi, jika Sasuke khawatir begitu, apa boleh buat, aku akan memilih tinggal di tempat Sasuke saja."

"Apa!?"

Naruko ternganga. Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Keputusan yang bagus. Itu... Aku baru setuju."

"Tapi, aku belum yakin kalau Teme ini bakal menepati janjinya. Aku takut Naruto-nii tidak akan nyaman tinggal di tempat Teme. Kalau Naruto-nii tinggal di sana, siapa yang akan memasakkan makanan buat Naruto-nii? Teme,'kan tidak bisa memasak. Dia pasti menyuruh Naruto-nii bekerja di rumahnya. Sebaiknya Naruto-nii tinggal di tempatku saja ya."

"Hei, Dobe. Kenapa kau bilang seperti itu, hah?"

"Itu memang benar, kan?"

Kelihatan kesal, Naruko berwajah sewot. Sasuke juga ikut berwajah sewot. Mereka berdua saling menatap dengan aura kebencian yang sangat dalam.

Melihat itu, Naruto menghelakan napasnya. Dia meneguk cairan teh sampai tandas dari cangkirnya lalu diletakkan cangkir itu di atas meja lagi.

"Hentikan! Jangan bertengkar lagi! Mungkin lebih baiknya aku harus tinggal di rumah Sasuke. Naruko, kamu jangan protes lagi ya."

"Tapi, Naruto-nii..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku rasa aku bisa mengenal Sasuke lebih jauh lagi. Mungkin kita bisa menjadi teman nantinya. Benarkan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengangguk dengan senyuman simpul.

"Hn. Aku harap kita bisa berteman sekarang."

"Ya, mulai hari ini, kita berteman."

Senyuman terukir di wajah Naruto. Hatinya merasa senang karena mempunyai teman baru di sini.

Naruko memasang wajah kusutnya dan menghembuskan napasnya secara perlahan-lahan.

"Kalau itu sudah menjadi keputusan Naruto-nii, aku pasrah saja. Tapi, aku janji akan mengantarkan makanan setiap hari untukmu."

"Terima kasih, Naruko."

"Lalu kau juga akan mengantarkan makanan untukku juga, Dobe?"

"Tidak akan pernah. Kau buat saja makananmu sendiri."

"Apa? Kau tidak adil."

"Biarkan saja."

Naruko berbalik dan berjalan cepat untuk meninggalkan Sasuke yang tercengang. Naruto tersenyum geli melihat interaksi mereka.

Tiba-tiba...

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Pintu rumah Naruko diketuk keras oleh seseorang. Naruko segera berjalan menuju ke ruang depan.

"Siapa ya?"

"Naruko! Apa kamu ada di dalam?"

"Eh? Itu... Itu suara Sakura!?"

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Kelabakan, Naruko berlari cepat untuk kembali ke ruang keluarga. Sasuke dan Naruto terheran-heran melihatnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kalian berdua sembunyi dulu. Ada Sakura di luar."

"Terus kenapa Sasuke juga harus sembunyi? Seharusnya aku, kan?" Naruto ikut bertanya juga.

"Jangan banyak bertanya! Pokoknya kalian berdua sembunyi dulu! CEPAT!"

"Baiklah..."

Dua laki-laki itu mengangguk dan segera bertolak dari kursi. Naruko segera berlari cepat untuk membukakan pintu di mana Sakura tetap setia menunggunya.

KLAK!

Pintu terbuka separuh saja. Naruko melongokkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

"Ah, Sakura rupanya."

Sakura memasang wajah sewotnya dan berkacak pinggang.

"Kenapa kamu lama sekali membuka pintunya?"

"Maaf, aku tadi di toilet. Makanya lama."

"Oh begitu...," wajah Sakura berubah menjadi seperti biasa."Oh iya, aku mau memberitahukanmu sesuatu hal."

"Apa itu?"

"Apa kamu sudah dengar kalau ada dua gadis asing yang ditemukan ANBU di hutan?"

"Tidak."

"Dua gadis asing itu sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit. Mereka sudah sadar dan sekarang diinterogasi oleh Tsunade-sama. Entah siapa mereka. Aku khawatir mereka adalah mata-mata dari desa lain."

"Oh... Terus?"

"Ya, terus... Apa kamu mau ikut denganku untuk menengok mereka ke rumah sakit?"

"Mau saja sih... Tapi..."

"Tapi... Apa?"

"Tidak."

Ragu-ragu. Itulah yang tercermin di wajah Naruko. Dia pun tersenyum agar Sakura tidak curiga padanya.

"Bagaimana? Jadi tidak?"

"Jadi."

"Ayo, kita pergi sekarang!"

"Eh? Sekarang?"

"Iya. Sekarang."

"Ya, baik."

Gadis berambut pirang itu keluar dan menutup pintu dengan pelan. Dia kelihatan ragu-ragu untuk mempertimbangkan pergi atau tidak. Sakura memperhatikannya sebentar.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kamu aneh begitu?"

Menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Naruko tertawa cengengesan.

"Hehehe... Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Ya sudah, ayo kita jalan!"

"Ya."

Sakura yang berjalan duluan. Naruko mengikutinya dari belakang dan membiarkan pintu rumahnya tidak dikunci supaya dua laki-laki itu bisa keluar selama dia pergi. Tanpa merasa curiga lagi, Sakura berjalan dengan tenang dan mengajak Naruko berbicara tentang apa saja selama dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke dan Naruto keluar dari pintu rumah yang terbuka. Mereka melongokkan kepala mereka di balik pintu dan memastikan keadaan aman-aman saja di luar. Tanpa ada seorangpun yang terlihat lagi.

"Sepertinya Sakura sudah pergi bersama Naruko. Kira-kira mereka kemana ya?"

Sasuke berdiri di samping Naruto sambil memegang gagang pintu.

"Aku mendengar kalau mereka akan pergi ke rumah sakit."

"Ke rumah sakit?" Sasuke tersentak."Oh iya, mereka pasti mau menengok dua gadis asing yang ditemukan pingsan di hutan."

"Dua gadis asing?"

"Iya. Kata Sakura, dua gadis itu berpakaian aneh. Entah mereka mata-mata dari desa lain atau bukan. Hm... Aku jadi penasaran juga mau melihatnya langsung ke rumah sakit sana."

"..."

Naruto terdiam. Ekspresinya menjadi sangat datar. Lalu dia spontan menarik kerah baju Sasuke.

GYUT!

"Ayo, kita pergi ke sana! Tunjukkan jalannya padaku!"

"Hei, tunggu dulu! Jangan seenaknya pergi! Ingat apa yang Naruko bilang padamu!"

"Aku tidak peduli. Yang penting kita pergi ke rumah sakit itu."

"Tapi, kenapa?"

"Kau diam saja dan tunjukkan jalannya padaku."

"Huh... Baik. Aku akan menunjukkannya. Tapi, kita harus pergi secara sembunyi-sembunyi."

"Aku mengerti."

Dua laki-laki itu mengangguk kompak. Sasuke menutup pintu rumah Naruko dan bergegas melangkah duluan. Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang.

Mereka akan melewati jalan pintas tanpa diketahui siapapun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, siapa sebenarnya mereka berdua, Tsunade-sama?"

Sakura bertanya pada Tsunade saat sudah tiba di rumah sakit. Dia berdiri bersama Naruko di dekat pintu bangsal yang tertutup, di mana Serafall dan Akeno yang sedang beristirahat. Dua gadis iblis itu tidak boleh diganggu dulu oleh siapapun.

"Mungkin kamu tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan, Sakura. Aku saja hampir tidak mempercayai semua kebenaran yang diceritakan dua gadis itu. Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal."

"Memangnya apa yang dikatakan dua gadis itu?"

Tsunade yang berhadapan dengan Naruko dan Sakura, bersikap sangat serius. Tidak ada Shizune yang menemaninya. Hanya ada dia dan dua gadis ninja itu di lorong rumah sakit ini.

"Dua gadis itu bernama Sitri Serafall dan Himejima Akeno. Mereka bukan manusia biasa dan asal mereka bukan dari dunia ini."

"..."

"..."

Naruko dan Sakura tampak terkejut. Mereka saling pandang sebentar. Naruko yang bertanya lagi.

"Apa maksudnya mereka bukan manusia biasa dan asal mereka bukan dari dunia ini?"

Kedua mata Tsunade menyipit tajam.

"Mereka adalah iblis. Asal mereka dari dunia yang berbeda dari kita. Mungkin bisa dikatakan mereka berasal dari dimensi yang berbeda dari kita."

"...!"

Kali ini, kedua mata Naruko membulat sempurna. Dia benar-benar kaget setengah mati. Hal ini mengingatkannya pada Naruto.

'Dua gadis itu adalah iblis. Asal mereka dari dimensi yang berbeda. Apa itu berarti mereka ada hubungannya dengan Naruto-nii? Aku harus menanyakannya pada Naruto-nii. Mana tahu dia mengenal dua gadis itu,' batin Naruko yang merasa gelisah di dalam hatinya.

"Lalu mereka masih ada di dalam, kan?"

Sakura yang bertanya lagi. Disambut dengan anggukan Tsunade.

"Ya, mereka ada di dalam. Tapi, sekarang mereka sedang beristirahat dan tidak boleh diganggu dulu. Kalau kalian berdua ingin bertemu dengan mereka, kusarankan kalian bertemu mereka besok."

"Ah, begitu ya? Kami mengerti."

"Hm... Apa ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan lagi?"

"Sepertinya tidak ada."

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Ada urusan penting yang harus kuurus sekarang. Sampai jumpa lagi!"

Sang Hokage cantik melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan Naruko dan Sakura. Langkah sepatu hak tinggi sang Hokage terdengar halus dan menggema di lorong itu. Kepergiannya disaksikan dengan kebisuan di antara Naruko dan Sakura. Hingga terciptalah kesunyian yang berlangsung beberapa menit di sana.

Kesunyian terpecahkan oleh suara helaan napas Sakura.

"Aaaaaah... Sayang sekali ya kita tidak bisa berjumpa dengan dua gadis itu."

"Benar...," Naruko tertawa lebar."Aku sampai kaget saat tahu kalau dua gadis itu adalah iblis. Aneh sekali, mana ada sih bangsa iblis di dunia ini? Pasti mereka berbohong untuk mempermainkan kita."

"Iya sih. Aku masih tidak percaya kalau mereka iblis. Atau jangan-jangan ini adalah perangkap musuh, misalnya Akatsuki."

"Tidak mungkin. Tsunade-sama tidak menyebutkan mereka berpakaian jubah hitam dengan lambang awan merah, kan? Tidak mungkin kalau mereka adalah anggota Akatsuki."

"Benar juga. Tapi,'kan aku hanya menduganya saja. Hehehe..."

Sakura tertawa kecil. Begitu juga dengan Naruko.

"Setelah ini, kita kemana lagi, Sakura?"

"Pulang saja yuk. Lagian kita tidak ada kerjaan lagi. Ah, aku lupa kalau ibu menyuruhku menyetrika pakaian sekarang."

"Kalau begitu, kita pulang saja."

"Ya, secepat mungkin. Aku takut ibu memarahiku karena aku tidak mematuhi perintahnya."

"Hahaha... Salahmu sendiri. Tanggung sendiri akibatnya."

"Naruko! Jangan ledek aku seperti itu!"

"Maaf."

"Huh, kamu ini."

Keduanya berjalan beriringan seraya berbicara dengan akrab. Sesekali mereka tertawa bersama. Meninggalkan lorong rumah sakit yang mulai sepi. Tanpa ada seorangpun yang lewat lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW:**

 **Rikudou Pein 007: iya, lanjut nih.**

 **adam muhammad 980: ok, lanjut.**

 **kurama zula: yup, lanjut.**

 **katanya201: oke, lanjut.**

 **naksekolah: terima kasih atas review-nya. Iya, ini dilanjut.**

 **asd: oke, lanjut.**

 **ggg: oke, terima kasih atas review-mu ya.**

 **nina: maaf, baru balas. Iya, maaf juga jika upnya lama.**

 **saputraluc000: terima kasih ya. Maaf, baru bisa balas.**

 **Kim Ami282: oke, lanjut.**

 **DeniTria: maaf, baru bisa balas. Maaf juga lama upnya.**

 **Levia-san: maaf, baru bisa balas. Akeno dan Serafall ada di rumah sakit. Mereka udah diceritain pas chapter 3 ini.**

 **DAMARWULAN: maaf, baru bisa balas. Maaf ya kalau upnya terlalu lama karena kendala nggak ada ide.**

 **Neko Twins Kagamine: terima kasih ya atas reviewnya.**

 **Rini: maaf, baru balas sekarang. Iya, saya terusin nih ceritanya.**

 **Guest: oke, udah lanjut bray.**

 **Seijuuro Koshiro: terima kasih, maaf, baru balas sekarang.**

 **DeniTria: oh, Naruto belum pacaran sama Serafall dan Akeno. Maaf, baru balas.**

 **mrheza26: oke lanjut. Terima kasih atas reviewmu ya. Maaf, baru balas.**

 **adam muhammad 980: oke, lanjut. Maaf, baru balas.**

 **narurinne: oke, lanjut. Maaf, baru balas.**

 **Yudha Bagus Satan Lucifer: terima kasih. Maaf, baru balas.**

 **kurama zula: oke, lanjut. Maaf, baru balas.**

 **yellow flash115: oke, lanjut. Maaf, baru balas.**

 **The World Arcana: alurnya sesudah Naruto udah pergi latihan sama Jiraiya. Nanti agak beda alurnya dari canon aslinya.**

 **nina: benar juga. Nggak jadi kok Naruto dijadikan banci. Kesannya aneh ya. Maaf.**

 **Gyuki-koi: Nanti Naruto ketemu Akeno dan Serafall di chapter 4.**

 **Guest2: benar juga. Terima kasih udah ngingatin.**

 **Rushifa lucifer: terima kasih. Maaf, baru balas.**

 **DevaOotsutsuki: terima kasih. Ini udah lanjut Deva. Maaf, baru balas.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Maaf, lama update. Saya lanjutkan nih ceritanya. Untung ada teman yang memberi bantuan ide buat kelanjutan fic ini. Saya berterima kasih sekali sama dia.**

 **Cukup sampai di sini saja ceritanya. Terima kasih dan silakan review jika mau.**

 **Rabu, 14 Desember 2016**


End file.
